My Little Pony: Ice Age
by Dinopony2580
Summary: Winter is right around the corner and eveypony's preparing for it. But this winter will be different from the rest, way different. A huge winter storm happens across Equestria overnight. The storm formed a glacier a few miles outside of Ponyville and it's up to Twilight and the Mane 6 to stop it before it flattens their home. Equestria has entered an Ice Age.
1. Preparing for Winter

It is the beginning of winter in Equestria and everypony is preparing for winter.

Twilight's been making sure everyone's been doing their part. Fluttershy's been putting the animals into hibernation.

Rainbow Dash has been helping and leading the pegasi so they can make it snow.

Applejack's been running with the other earth ponies, making sure the leaves fell off the trees.

Rarity's been focused on a new fashion line this winter, making sure everypony stays warm, cozy, and comfortable while also looking fancy at the same time.

Pinkie just can't wait for the snow to fall. Twilight has been checking off the list with Spike double checking it.

"Alright, Spike. Do you think we're good for this winter?" she asked turning to Spike.

"Let's see" he said checking the list one more time. "Snow clouds in the sky. Check. Leaves off the trees. Check. Animals in hibernation..."

Spike kept reading down the list. "Check! Okay, Twilight. We're are officially good for this winter."

Twilight cheered a little bit. They got everything done a day ahead of the schedule. Rainbow then flew down.

"How's everything going, Rainbow?" she asked as Rainbow landed.

"Everything's A.O.K. We almost got the last of the clouds in from Cloudsdale." Rainbow said. "Excellent!" Twilight remarked happily.

Then, Applejack came and screeched to a stop behind Twilight. "Hoo wee" she said, wiping her forehead free of sweat from her long run and hard work.

"Okay, Twilight. We got the rest of the leaves off of the trees." she said panting from her long run. "Awesome, AJ" Twilight said pleased.

Then they heard Fluttershy singing a lullaby to a family of mice. She then finished as soon as they came to her side.

"Now you get a good long rest, little friends. You're going to need it for the long winter we're going to have." The mice chirped in response.

"Alright, good night little friends" They again chirped in response and went to sleep. Fluttershy then covered up their hole.

"How's it going, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked her. Fluttershy jumped a little because she didn't know they were behind her.

"Oh, it's going good, Twilight. Those were the last animals that needed to be put into hibernation" Fluttershy replied. Twilight was pleased to here that.

Then, Pinkie Pie showed up, dressed in warm clothes. "Hey, guys" she said bouncing over to them. They all turned around. "What's up, Pinkie" Rainbow responded.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just waiting for the snow to fall." Pinkie said, "By the way, aren't you supposed to be helping the pegasi move the clouds."

Rainbow Dash then remembered. "Oh, shoot. Thanks Pinkie." "No problem" Pinkie replied. Then Rainbow blasted off to help the pegasi.

As soon as Rainbow blasted off, Rarity showed up. "Hi, Rarity." Twilight said. "What's that you got there."

Rarity was holding with her magic a covered item that looked like a dress.

"I'm so glad you asked, Twilight" Rarity responded, "It's my new fashion line for this winter."

She then lifted up the cover with her magic to reveal a beautiful, sparkly winter dress.

The ponies awed at the beautiful dress. "Wow, Rarity" Applejack said. "That's a pretty winter dress."

"I know" Rarity responded with pride and joy "It took along time but I managed to come up with this new design."

Pinkie then hopped up and felt it. "So soft" Pinkie said feeling its soft texture. "Thanks, Pinkie dear" Rarity said to her with even more joy, trying to hold it in her.

Twilight then looked up to the sky. The sky was starting to get dark and stormy, signaling a winter storm is brewing.

"What's wrong, Twilight" Spike asked feeling concern. "I'm a little worried, Spike" Twilight replied. "About what?" Spike asked.

"It looks like we're going to get a big winter storm" Twilight said with concern.

"Don't worry, Twilight. We'll be fine." "I hope so, Spike." Twilight looked off into the growing storm and sighed.


	2. The Ice Age Begins

The next morning, Twilight woke up. She stretched her hooves, then her back and wings, and finally her entire body.

She sighed. "Man, I slept good" she said to herself. Spike, of course, was still asleep.

She giggled at him. "Oh, Spike, you never change" she then walked over and opened her curtains and what she saw shocked her.

Ponyville was completely covered in snow, almost frozen. She quickly got on her winter clothes and woke up Spike. "Huh, wah" Spike mumbled.

"Spike, get up!" She said quickly. Spike sat up and stretched. He then rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"What-what's wrong, Twilight?" Spike asked. "Look out the window" Twilight replied Spike then got up and looked out the window.

His eyes widened and he frowned. "What...happened?" Spike asked. "I told you we were going to get a bad storm." she said.

"Now, get ready. We need to make sure everypony's okay." Spike quickly got on his things and hopped on Twilight's back.

They then flew down to the door. Twilight tried to open it with her magic but it wouldn't budge. She then used everything she got and Spike pushed against the door.

It finally budged. They heard a snapping in the process. Spike pushed the door open. It was a little tough because of the snow.

When they got it fully open, Twilight picked up Spike with her magic, set him on her back, and closed the castle door behind them, hoping it wouldn't freeze again while they were gone.

She then flew off the Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

Twilight and Spike arrived at Sugarcube Corner, seeing the door was closed. Using her magic, Twilight pulled at the door.

After awhile, she finally pulled it open to find Pinkie Pie on the other side.

"Pinkie, are you okay?" Twilight asked concerned "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for opening the door for me. I've been trying to get it open _all_ morning."

"Oh, well your welcome." Twilight said relieved "So, what's up?" Pinkie asked "I came to check on you" Twilight said "Well, as you can see, I'm Okie-Dokie-Lokie."

Pinkie smiled. "That's good to here" Twilight said. "You want to come and check on Rarity with me?" "Sure. Just let me get my clothes on because it's chilly out"

Pinkie hopped off and grabbed her winter clothes. "Alright, lets go" Pinkie said.

Twilight this time walked while Pinkie bounced by her side and they walked to Rarity's Boutique.

* * *

Rarity was sleeping in her bed and woke up. She pulled off her sleeping mask and stretched. Rarity sighed.

"I had goodnight's sleep" she then got up and stretched some more. "Sweetiebelle! Are you up yet?" she hollered to Sweetiebelle.

No answer came and Rarity thought she was still asleep or up and she didn't here her.

Rarity went down stairs to make breakfast but when she got down, she saw Sweetiebelle trying to open the Boutique's front door.

"Sweetiebelle" Rarity said. Sweetiebelle turned. "Oh! Morning Rarity" she replied with a smile. "What are you doing?" Rarity asked her.

"I've been trying to get the door open all morning." "Here let me get it open" Rarity insisted. Rarity lit her horn up and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

She tried even harder but it still wouldn't move. "A little help, dear" Rarity said.

Sweetiebelle started pushing at the door and Rarity tried to open the door with her magic but it still wouldn't budge. They gave it all they got.

Then Rarity started pushing and using her magic at the same time. Finally, the door burst open and Sweetiebelle and Rarity face planted into the snow.

Rarity lifted her head up and spat out snow. Sweetiebelle lifted her head up with the biggest smile on her face.

She then jumped up and started hopping around in the snow. She cheered and screamed at the same time. She was so excited for freedom and snow at the same time.

* * *

Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie heard Sweetiebelle scream and they immediately started running.

They arrived at Rarity's Boutique relieved to see Sweetiebelle was just excited. Then, Spike saw Rarity in the snow. "Rarity!" Spike said.

He ran over and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Spike asked concerned. "Yes, Spike. Thank you" Spike was relieved.

"What's wrong with Sweetiebelle?" Twilight asked. "She's just excited for the snow" Rarity replied, "Quite the snowfall we got."

"Yes." Twilight replied. "So, what brings you guys here?" Rarity asked, brushing snow off her. "We came to check on you, make sure you were okay" Pinkie said.

"Well that's very nice of you 3 but, as you can see, we're fine" Rarity said. "Why were you laying in the snow?" Twilight asked.

"Me and Sweetie had a little situation with the door. It apparently froze over and we used everything to get it open."

"I see" Twilight said. "Would you like to come with us to check on Applejack?" Pinkie asked. "Might as well, got nothing better to do." Rarity said.

She was still recovering from face planting into the cold snow. She went in, put on her winter clothes, and came back.

"I'm ready to go" she said confidently. "Wee, let's go" Pinkie said excited. "Wait a second" Twilight said "What?" Pinkie and Spike said at the same time.

"I know a much easier way. Instead of us going in a group to see are last 3 friends, Rarity, you go see Applejack, Pinkie, you go check on Fluttershy, and me and Spike will check on Rainbow." Twilight finished.

"Sounds like a plan" Pinkie said. Rarity nodded and they headed in there separate directions.

"Sweetiebelle!" Rarity called back to Sweetiebelle, who was still playing in the snow. Sweetiebelle stopped and looked at her sister, "Yes, sis" Sweetiebelle replied.

"Get dressed. We're going to see Applejack." Sweetiebelle rushed in and grabbed her warm clothes. Within seconds, she was back out and ready to go.

"Ready!" she said with a happy face and she caught up with Rarity. Rarity then continued on with Sweetiebelle by her side.


	3. A Pony Undertaking

Twilight and Spike were flying up to Rainbow Dash's house. Spike was viewing the snow covered when he notice something in the distance.

It looked like a huge wall of ice, but he couldn't tell. "Hey, Twilight" Spike said. She stopped and looked back at him, "Yes, Spike" "What's that?"

He pointed at the large ice wall. Twilight didn't know what it was. "I don't know, Spike. But, we can investigate after we get Rainbow."

"Okay" Spike agreed. Then Twilight resumed their flight to Rainbow's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie was hopping to Fluttershy's cottage. She arrived and knocked on the door. "Fluttershy! Are you home!" Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie Pie" Fluttershy said from the other side of the door. "Yes, that's me" Pinkie said. "Oh, thank Celestia you're here. Can you help me" Fluttershy said.

" _Maybe_. What do you need help with" Pinkie said.

"Well, you see, I've been trying to get my door open all morning but it doesn't want to open. So-um-maybe, you could pull it from the other side?" She said in her usual soft quiet voice.

"Okie-Dokie-Lokie" Pinkie agreed and she grabbed the door with both hooves and immediately started pulling with all her might. Fluttershy pushed on the other side.

"Come on, door!" Pinkie shouted. She pulled even harder and, finally, the door burst open. It through Pinkie back into the bushes. Fluttershy stood at the door.

She gasped seeing Pinkie getting thrown back into the bushes. "Pinkie! Are you okay!?" She quickly flew over and pulled Pinkie out of the bushes.

Pinkie was laid on the path way. Pinkie groaned and spat out dead branches and coughed up snow and water. Pinkie got up and shook her body free of snow and twigs.

She turned and smiled, "Relax. I'm fine." "Oh thank goodness." Fluttershy said relieved, "Thanks for getting me out there."

"Ah, it was nothing" Pinkie replied. "What are you doing here by the way?" Fluttershy asked.

"Twilight sent me just to make sure you were okay and luckily I came when I did" Pinkie said. "Yeah. Where is Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, she's going to check on Rainbow Dash, but you can come with me to check on Rarity and Applejack" Pinkie said.

"I'd love to, just let me get my winter clothes" Fluttershy said. She went in and got on her winter clothes and came back when she was fully dressed.

She came back ready to go "I'm ready now" Fluttershy said. "Hee-hee" Pinkie said excited. They both then set out for the Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Twilight and Spike made it to Rainbow's. Spike had to stay on Twilight's back because he'd fall through the clouds.

Twilight knocked on Rainbow's door. "One minute" Rainbow shouted from the other side. She then opened the door. "Oh, hi Twilight. What's up?" she asked Twilight.

"Wait, your doors not froze over?" Twilight asked "What do you mean?" Rainbow said confused. "Didn't you see the snow that we got?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow then knew what Twilight was talking about. "Was the storm that bad?" Rainbow asked "Yeah, it seemed as every door was frozen over" Twilight said.

"Uh, Twilight. You do realize my home's made out of clouds." Rainbow said. Twilight than realized how stupid she was.

"Oh, right. He-he" Twilight felt ashamed and Rainbow giggled a little bit.

"Well, I appreciate your concern but I am A.O.K., but is their anything else I can do with you?" Rainbow said.

"There is" Twilight said. "What would that be?" Rainbow asked. "Come with me" Twilight said. "Hang on" Rainbow said. She flew back in and flew back out in a second.

She came out in warm clothes. "Good idea" Twilight said. Rainbow smiled with pride. "Alright where we heading?" Rainbow asked.

Spike then pointed at the ice wall, "There" Spike said. Rainbow then nodded.

Twilight and Spike flew off, with Rainbow right behind them and they headed for the giant ice wall.

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity and Sweetiebelle have just arrived. They walked up to Apple's house. "Applejack! You here!" Rarity shouted.

Then a window opened and Applebloom stuck her head out. "Applebloom!" Sweetiebelle shouted. "Sweetiebelle! Thank goodness you're here" Applebloom said.

"What's going on?" Sweetiebelle asked. "Me, Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny have been trying to get our door open all morning" Applebloom replied.

"Go figure" Sweetiebelle said to Rarity quietly. "Applebloom! Get down here and help us!" Applejack called from downstairs. "Coming!" Applebloom called back.

She then turned back to Sweetiebelle and Rarity. "Head to the front door." Applebloom said before she shut the window and headed downstairs to help.

Rarity and Sweetiebelle immediately headed to the front door. "Applejack!" Rarity shouted. "Rarity!?" Applejack shouted back from the other side of the door.

"Hey, could you give us a hand." Applejack shouted back. "Of course" Rarity shouted back. She used her magic and started pulling at the door.

"Alright, y'all. We charge in 3, 2, 1!" And the door burst open.

Applejack landed on Rarity and Applebloom collided into Sweetiebelle, while Granny managed to keep her balance and Big Mac face planted into the snow.

Applejack quickly got up and off of Rarity. "You okay?" Applejack said lifting her up. "That's the second time I've gotten hurt today!" Rarity said irritated.

"You'll be fine" Applejack said brushing Rarity off. Big Mac lifted his head up and spat out snow and dirt. He got up and shook off.

"You alright, Big Mac?" Granny asked. "Yep" Big Mac replied. Applebloom and Sweetiebelle sat up, still dazed from them hitting each other.

They then looked at each other when they became conscious, and burst into laughter. Rarity shook off, making sure her mane, tail, and coat were nice and well.

"Thanks, Rarity. Really appreciate it." Applejack said. "No problem, Applejack" Rarity smiled. Applejack smiled back.

Then, they turned to their sisters, Big Mac, and Granny Smith. "You alright, Granny?" Applejack asked Granny. "Darn-too-tin" Granny replied.

"What about you, Big Mac?" Applejack asked. "Yep" Big Mac replied. "You fillies okay?" Applejack asked Applebloom and Sweetiebelle.

"Were fine." Applebloom said "Yeah." Sweetiebelle said. "Alright, everypony's okay." "Now what brought you here, Rarity?" Applejack asked.

"Twilight sent us to check on you" Rarity said. "Ah, I see. Where is she, by the way." "She went to see Rainbow Dash" Sweetiebelle said. "

Ah, okay. Alright" Applejack replied. "Applejack!" Pinkie shouted. Everyone looked to see Pinkie with Fluttershy running down the road. "Pinkie" Applejack said.

When they got close enough, Pinkie jumped on top of Applejack. "Whoa!" Applejack shouted. Applejack was very surprised.

"Are you okay, Applejack!?" Pinkie said concerned. "Yes, Pinkie" Applejack said annoyed. "Alright just making sure" and Pinkie jumped off her.

Applejack got up and brushed herself off.


	4. The Glacier

Twilight, Spike and Rainbow were flying over snow covered Equestria.

Twilight and Rainbow had been flying for at least 30 min. while Spike was chilling on Twilight's back. They managed to reach the ice wall. They landed right in front of it.

Spike got off and investigated. Twilight observed it from top to bottom, then she realized what it was. "Guys, I think I know what this is." Twilight said.

This immediately caught Spike's attention. "What is it, Twilight?" "I believe it's a glacier" Twilight replied "A glacier?" Rainbow said.

"It's a large body of ice that moves very slowly across the ground under it's own weight. I read about it in a book" Twilight said "Of course" Rainbow said.

Twilight then noticed something. "But it's not moving" "Well, then it's not a glacier." Rainbow said, "It's just a wall of ice."

"That's true, but it could be something else" Twilight said. "Like what?" Rainbow asked.

"Well..." Twilight had to think about it. While they were arguing about if it's a glacier of not, Spike was still investigating.

But then he noticed something in the glacier's base. A crystal rock. Immediately, he started drewling and his stomach growled.

"Spike" He was caught off guard by Twilight. "Yes, Twilight?" "Can you listen and see if the glacier's still moving?" Twilight asked.

Spike nodded and put his ear against it's cold surface. He heard a low rumbling, signaling it was still moving. "Yep, it's moving" "Ha, told you" Twilight bragged.

"Okay, it's moving very slowly" Rainbow said disappointed, "So what." "That proves it's a glacier" Twilight said, "And I was right and you were wrong."

Rainbow just pouted. "Guys, can you come help me" Spike said. "With what, Spike?" Spike pointed to the crystal rock.

"Of course you need gems" Twilight said, "You silly, little dragon." Spike smiled and Twilight patted Spike on the head like he were a dog.

Then Twilight tried to remove the stone with her magic, but it wouldn't budge. She tried harder, but it still wouldn't budge.

Spike decided to help Twilight with it by pulling it out, but it still wouldn't budge. "Rainbow, could you come help us" Twilight asked her.

Rainbow decided to help them, even after loosing that argument, but Twilight was her friend, and no one quits on a friend.

Now, Rainbow was now tugging with Spike, but then Spike had an idea. "Stand back, I have an idea" Spike said to both of them.

Twilight and Rainbow flew back a few feet away from Spike. He took in a deep breath and spewed out fire.

The ice around the rock melted and Spike pulled the rock free. He was glad and he was about to dive into his prize, but then, he heard a cracking.

He looked and where the rock was, a crack formed just above where the rock was and it grew bigger and bigger, running up the face of the glacier.

When it reached the top the crack stopped, and a little piece of ice popped out at the top. Spike frowned and grew nervous. Then the glacier started moving.

Twilight and Rainbow had blank expressions on their face. The glacier started picking up speed and started throwing debris, like dirt and ice.

Spike immediately started running with Twilight and Rainbow behind him and soon, the three were running for their lives.

The glacier was going fast, almost as fast as they were. They kept dodging huge pieces of ice, rock, and earth.

Rainbow jumped into the air and started flying as fast as she could. Twilight took off, picked up Spike with her magic and flew as fast as she could, too.

Spike was still holding the crystal rock, but he was going to have to wait to eat it. He looked back and the glacier was right behind them.

"Go, Twilight, go!" Spike shouted "I'm going as fast as I can!" Twilight replied. Spike watched as a tree was flattened with ease. Then, he noticed something.

The glacier started slowing down, but it was still going fast and still throwing debris. "Hey, Twilight. The glacier slowed down" "Really?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, but it's still moving" Spike said "We need to stop it before it destroys Ponyville" Twilight said.

Spike nodded in agreement and they headed off to warn Ponyville of the coming danger.


	5. The Plan to Save Ponyville

Rainbow Dash was far ahead of Twilight and Spike.

She rushed to Sweet Apple Acres, where the rest of her friends were. She came down and screeched to a stop in front of the group. She panted from her fast flight.

"Whoa there sugarcube" Applejack said, "What's the rush." Rainbow caught her breath and talked.

"Glacier...Twilight...Crystal Rock...Sp-pike...destruction...end of Ponyville..." Rainbow Dash said super fast.

"Whoa, slow down there" Applejack said stopping her, "Now take a deep breath and tell us what's going in?" Rainbow took a break and calmed down.

Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Sweetiebelle, Applebloom, Big Mac, and Granny were worried and intrigued at the same time. Rainbow finally spoke.

"Alright, Twilight, me, and Spike went to a glacier that formed outside of Ponyville, and Spike's stomach had to take in and now there is a huge glacier heading for Ponyville that will destroy it if we don't do something!" she finished.

They all gasped. "We got to do something." Sweetiebelle said. "And how exactly are we gonna stop a glacier?" Applebloom asked. "With the help of me" a voice said.

They looked up and there was Twilight and Spike. "Twilight!" everypony said at the same time. The Mane 5 went and gave Twilight and Spike a group hug.

They then broke up. "Where have you been, Girl!" Applejack said. "We've been worried sick" Rarity said. Twilight was about to say but then Rainbow Dash stopped her.

"Don't worry. I told them the whole situation." Rainbow whispered to Twilight.

"Alright, listen everypony. We need to gather everypony in Ponyville to stop this glacier from flattening Ponyville. Rainbow Dash, you're in charge of getting all the pegasi"

"On it!" Rainbow dash said before she blasted off to get the other pegasi. "Applejack, you're in charge of getting all the earth ponies."

"Rodger that" Applejack said and she went off to get the earth ponies. Granny and Big Mac followed Applejack to help her.

"And Rarity, you're in charge of getting all the unicorns" Rarity nodded and she went to get the unicorns.

"Fluttershy, you help Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, you help Applejack."

"We won't let you down" Pinkie said and Fluttershy smiled and they raced off to find their chosen companions.

"Twilight, what are we supposed to do?" Spike asked.

"We're going to get help from the princesses" Twilight said. She picked up Spike with her magic and they headed for Canterlot.


	6. Stopping the Glacier: The End

Twilight and Spike arrived in Canterlot quickly. Twilight immediately headed for the princesses' castle. She landed in front of the doors and opened them.

She walked inside and, as she was walking looked at the pictures on the stained glass windows, remembering all those moments.

Spike interrupted her thoughts, "Memories?" Spike asked. Twilight giggled a little, "Yes, Spike" she turned and smiled at him.

She then made it to the doors that led to the throne room. She opened them, and walked through into the throne room.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence were sitting in the throne room. "Twilight! My most prized pupil" Princess Celestia said, happy to see Twilight.

"Hello there, Princesses." "How may we help you?" Celestia asked. "We may have a...crisis, on our hooves" Twilight said. "What would that be?" Princess Luna asked.

Twilight took a deep breath. "A glacier is on it's way to Ponyville!" The princesses gasped. "I thought my crystal rock would stop it?" Cadence said confused.

Then Twilight realized something. "I think our little dragon has something to say about that." Twilight grabbed Spike with her magic and placed him down in front of her.

Spike looked back at Twilight and she gestured to tell them. "What did you do now, Spike?" Cadence asked Spike.

Spike had a nervous expression on his face, but he sucked it up. "I'm sorry, Cadence. I took your crystal rock and ate it."

Spike felt ashamed, he didn't realize that rock was stopping the glacier. "I didn't realize that rock was stopping the glacier."

Cadence then, instead of being mad, became happy. "It's okay, Spike. I forgot how much you like gems."

Spike felt relief. "By the way, Cadence, aren't you supposed to be in the Crystal Empire?" Twilight asked "Well, the glacier covered the Crystal Empire."

Twilight gasped. "What! How!?" Spike said. "Well, luckily, Shining Armor managed to put a force field around the Empire. So, it's protected."

Twilight and Spike sighed in relief. "Now what do we do?" Luna asked. Celestia then came up with an idea. "Follow me. I have an idea. Twilight, lead the way."

Twilight nodded. Spike hopped on her back and Twilight, followed by the Princesses, headed back to Ponyville.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, everypony was getting in position to stop the glacier. "This way, everypony!" Applejack shouted.

"That's it! Keep it coming!" Rainbow yelled. "You think this will be enough?" Fluttershy asked Rainbow Dash. "I hope so" Rainbow replied.

"Come on! Come on!" Rainbow shouted. "This way! Right there!" Rarity shouted to the unicorns "Form a line here!" she continued.

Pinkie was wishing luck to everypony. Then, she saw Twilight and the other 3 Princesses. "Hey, Everypony!" Pinkie shouted. "The 4 princesses are here!"

They all awed at the 4 as they landed on a little hill. Below where they were at was where everypony was lining up the to stop the glacier and behind them, Ponyville.

"Alright, princesses" Celestia said, "Combing our magic, we can form an immovable stone." "That will definitely stop the glacier" Cadence said.

They began to start forming the stone. "Can I help?" Twilight asked. "No, Twilight. We can handle this" Celestia said.

"All you need to do is stop that glacier long enough so that we can form the stone" Cadence said.

Twilight nodded and gave the princesses a hug before they started making the stone. Twilight then looked at the glacier.

It was about a half mile away and it was closing in fast. "Alright, everypony, give it everything you've got!" Twilight shouted and the first to charge were the pegasi.

They went up against the glacier, high above the thrown debris. They managed to slow it down a little bit, enough where there was no more thrown debris.

Then, the earth ponies charged. Slowing it even more, but it still moved them.

Then the unicorn's, using their magic, slowed it even more, where it was hardly even moving. Twilight looked back and the stone was almost done.

Some ponies were starting to give out, but that was still not enough to get the glacier moving any faster.

The princesses were done with the stone. "Twilight! It's done." Cadence said. Twilight immediately went to them. "It can only be lifted by alicorn magic." Celestia said.

"You have the honor of placing it." Luna said. They bowed to Twilight and she picked up the stone with her magic.

She scanned the base of the glacier, thinking where to put it. "Twilight" Spike said. Twilight looked back at Spike.

He was pointing at something so she followed where he was pointing. It was the original hole where the crystal rock was at.

"That's perfect, Spike" she said, smiling at him and he smiled back. She flew over, and placed the stone in place.

"Alright, everypony can stop!" Twilight shouted. Everypony stopped and they slowly backed away. The glacier didn't even budge. Twilight sighed in relief.

Then, the stone started glowing with the princesses magic. The crack that ran along the glacier's face from the stone to the very top ceiled. Ponyville was saved!

Everypony cheered. The glacier that threatened to destroy Ponyville has been stopped. Twilight was relieved and her friends were cheering for her.

"You did it!" Rainbow Dash said. "Well I'll be" Applejack said "Excellent, darling!" Rarity said. "Yay" Fluttershy said quietly.

"This calls for a Party!" Pinkie said happily. "Thank you, girls. But I couldn't have done it with out you guys." They all engaged in a group hug.

* * *

 **That year, since it was an Ice Age, Winter Wrap Up started earlier than usual. The Glacier was a near memory of that winter and it would be never forgotten. But in the sequel, instead of ice, the Mane 6, the princesses, their friends and their home, Equestria, will have to face the liquid form, water. Stay tuned for My Little Pony: The Meltdown, where a flood threatens to destroy Equestria.**


End file.
